K.G.
K.G. is a 16-year-old girl who comes from an extremely wealthy family. After ruthlessly beating her brother half to death one night, she discovers her inner strength and goes on to become a lustful dominatrix who finds ultimate pleasure in pulverizing big men. K.G. is also a part-time model and makes a living off of it. Appearance and Personality Despite only being 16-years-old, K.G. has an exceptionally curvy body. Her most noticeable features are her ridiculously large breasts and a nice ass that gives staring men uncontrollable hard-ons. She uses her feminine charm and assets to distract men as she fights them, making it easy for her to destroy them. K.G. usually wears extremely provocative pieces of clothing (if they can be called that) that flaunt her nice features. She wears the most seductive underwear including thongs and g-strings and she wears the tightest dresses that pronounce her curves and ass. When fighting, she usually has multiple orgasms and releases her fluids all over her underwear, and thus, she goes through multiple thongs and g-strings per fight. K.G. is the stereotypical rich, white girl. She complains about everything and does whatever it takes to get her way. She is spoiled and mouthy, which for most men who know her, find those features attractive. After realizing her love for destroying big men, K.G. becomes a dominatrix addict and will do whatever it takes to experience the pleasure of destroying large, big men with her bare fists. If she is left unsatisfied, she goes berserk and will start beating any man in her path. Skills and Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: '''Undoubtedly K.G.'s most devastating and scary feature. She is ridiculously strong for a normal human being and her strength is simply monstrous. Her strength stems from the hours of aerobics, tennis, and swimming she's done.http://www.angelfire.com/planet/dominatefemales/Kimberly1.html Where most men struggle to lift 200 to 300 lb weights, K.G. can easily lift 500 lbs with one arm as if it were a mere broomstick.http://www.angelfire.com/planet/dominatefemales/Kimberly8.html With her herculean strength, she has completely destroyed every poor, unsuspecting man she has ever fought. Any man who fights K.G. is left with broken bones, missing teeth, bruises all over, and a horribly disfigured face beyond repair. There seems to be no limit to this superwoman's strength. It is because of her strength that she has earned the title of "Blonde Brutality" and "Killer Kimberly." '''Quick Reflexes: '''K.G. is exceptionally fast and agile and can easily dodge and react to all of her opponents' attacks. To this day, she has yet to take a single hit in any fight. '''Natural Seductress: '''Because she is so naturally curvy and well-developed for a 16-year-old girl, every man, young and old, who sees her is automatically turned on. No man can resist K.G.'s charm and she uses this to her advantage by making men do her bidding. For those who initially resist, K.G. gives them a very painful lesson in obedience. What she can't make men do out of lust, she makes them do out of fear (of pain and of her godlike strength). '''Expert Fighter: '''While having no fighting experience whatsoever, because of her monstrous strength and her natural reflexes and timing, K.G. is a fighting prodigy and she has used her natural talent to destroy all of her opponents and become the champion of an underground fighting ring.http://www.angelfire.com/planet/dominatefemales/Kimberly0.html Gallery K.G. 91.jpg K.G. 90.jpg K.G. 89.jpg K.G. 88.jpg K.G. 87.jpg K.G. 86.jpg K.G. 85.jpg K.G. 84.jpg K.G. 83.jpg K.G. 82.jpg K.G. 81.jpg K.G. 80.jpg K.G. 79.jpg K.G. 78.jpeg K.G. 77.JPG K.G. 76.jpg K.G. 75.jpg K.G. 74.JPG K.G. 73.JPG K.G. 72.JPG K.G. 71.jpg K.G. 70.jpg K.G. 69.jpg K.G. 68.jpg K.G. 67.jpg K.G. 66.jpg K.G. 65.jpg K.G. 64.jpg K.G. 63.jpg K.G. 62.jpg K.G. 61.jpg K.G. 60.jpg K.G. 59.jpg K.G. 58.jpg K.G. 57.jpg K.G. 56.jpg K.G. 55.jpg K.G. 54.jpg K.G. 53.jpg K.G. 52.jpg K.G. 51.jpg K.G. 50.jpg K.G. 49.jpg K.G. 48.jpg K.G. 47.jpg K.G. 46.jpg K.G. 45.jpg K.G. 44.jpg|A man once groped K.G. K.G. responded by breaking his nose and rearranging his face. K.G. 43.jpg|If a man is foolish enough to cop a feel on K.G.'s melons, it'll be the last thing he'll ever do. K.G. 42.jpg|The goddess is wet and covered in soap, making the men around her wild. K.G. 41.jpg|Men want to put their hands all over her but wouldn't dare do so if they want to keep a full set of teeth. K.G. 40.jpg K.G. 39.jpg K.G. 38.jpg|Men who get hard around K.G. receive two painful black eyes from her. K.G. 37.jpg K.G. 36.jpg K.G. 35.jpg K.G. 34.jpg K.G. 33.jpg K.G. 32.jpg K.G. 31.jpg|Men flirt with K.G. all the time, hoping they'll win a date. Unfortunately for them, the only thing they win is a one-way trip to the emergency room after she beats them into a bloody pulp. K.G. 30.jpg|Men who try to kiss K.G. have a few teeth knocked out by her. K.G. 29.jpg|Men just want to stick their schlongs between K.G.'s juicy tits but if they tried, she would beat them to death. K.G. 28.jpg K.G. 27.jpg K.G. 25.jpg K.G. 24.jpg K.G. 23.jpg K.G. 22.jpg K.G. 21.jpg K.G. 20.jpg K.G. 19.jpg K.G. 18.jpg K.G. 17.jpg K.G. 16.jpg K.G. 15.jpg K.G. 14.jpg K.G. 13.jpg K.G. 12.jpg K.G. 11.jpg K.G. 10.jpg K.G. 9.jpg K.G. 8.jpg K.G. 7.jpg K.G. 6.jpg K.G. 5.jpg K.G. 4.jpg K.G. 3.jpg K.G. 2.jpg K.G. 1.jpg K.G. 108.jpg K.G. 107.jpg K.G. 106.jpg K.G. 105.jpg K.G. 104.jpg K.G. 103.jpg K.G. 102.jpg K.G. 101.jpg K.G. 100.jpg K.G. 99.jpg K.G. 98.jpg K.G. 97.jpg K.G. 96.jpg K.G. 95.jpg K.G. 94.jpg K.G. 93.jpg K.G. 92.jpg